


Bouquet of Poems

by Dormouse_III



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Confusing, Extended Metaphors, Fear, Hate Poems, Love Poems, Mad Poems, Multi, Platonic Relationships, Poems, Poetry, Romantic Friendship, Unhealthy Relationships, good poetry, sad poems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dormouse_III/pseuds/Dormouse_III
Summary: My Poems
Kudos: 3





	1. Me & What I Think of You

It was so perfect.

I would've kissed you on your pillows

But I've heard

That even mittens and songs like yours can sting,

No matter how soft you swing or sing

How could I lie?

Of course your temple would have edges,

Maybe full of daises and funny looking hedges

Blunt as they are.

Maybe they were right to distance you from my gaze.

I have a sick little habit of turning people rabid and

That just doesn't quite fit you.

There I go again.

See I have this twisted little trick where I make people feel sick

And they can't stand my face or the way that I pace around.

"Here I go again" I think.

I tend to make it all about me when it should

Be all about you.

I want my days to be all around you.


	2. You'll Be Fine

I heard yesterday they shut down the corner store.

While walking home I saw the neighborhood stray.

She was the pancake to the black traffic stove.

The sun was blazing rushing her to sizzle,

And all the gardens had turned into veggie soup.

Soon all the rain came to swallow up its meal.

I heard the rats cry and other strays start to squeal.

_Hey now there chum, things ain't always so bad._

_And I'm thinking we can weather us up a sweet new plan._

_So what do you say we plant our own garden?_

_Go get the others, tell em' we got a plan._

I called up Jamie, he said he couldn't show up.

His father drove home on the wrong side of the road.

Neither can Sam, their sister's bones just got crushed.

Same with Joey, his mother has rent debt due.

Jude went missing and Mike likes to cut his wrists too.

I did see Amber but she still hasn't forgiven me.

I put her high school reputation at risk.

_Good riddance and God bless them, all my pals._

_But that's no excuse to hide in the basement bowels._

_Are you considering giving up yet already? Wow!_

_There is so much more to smile at, give me one right now_

_Not another one of your frowns._

You know its hard to ignite joy inside

When the exterior is just as lonely.

_Oh but you'll pass it by. You will be fine._

(What if I'm not? What if I'm never fine?)

(I'll never smile again? I will not laugh I will not cry...)

(I wonder what's on TV? This should keep me happy.)

(Just me and the TV, I don't need those thoughts.)

(Just me and the TV. Boy am I hungry.)

(I should let it go to voicemail. Just me and the TV.)

I'll be fine.


	3. I Hate Me & Myself Hates I

Who do you think you are?

Banging in the night like a common whore.

Crawling around on all fours on the floor.

Your claws on my hips like serrated fish hooks.

How do you think you look?

Heaving like a work horse breathing like a shook crook.

Triceratops fiend creeping in out of crannies and nooks.

Wanna be erlking creeping in my sheets from under.

What do you want from us?

Seeping in our lungs like monoxide on a school bus.

Twisting at our arms puppet master with the gimp look.

Commanding our eye sight lingering on innocence.

A sharpie on their images.

Ruining the images.


	4. The Sky Is Angry

The sky is angry, the Sun is mad

Burning effigies resembling man

Razing our churches, conflux disasters

Stand to give penance to the Sun

Our master

Ambulant and lucid day mares

Haunting me throughout the night terrors

Painting testimonial landscapes of Hawaii

To mirage our toil with a nirvana at sea

Bottoms up to bottom out

At what cost to the ounce?

Black gold and red fuel for shilling profit

Lo, all natural charity killing market prophet

The sky is angry and the clouds must be pissed

Tearing through our gutter homes and sentimental shit

Pass the judgment on us and not your Sun

Casting artillery rays to to immolate us


	5. Dear Stranger Friends

Dear stranger friends  
Ones i've yet to met  
Dear vagrant friends  
One we've yet to kiss  
Comrades unacquainted  
Ones i'd like to date with  
New alien unco  
Buddy pal best bro  
Unfamiliar familiar  
Affection couldn't be sillier  
Usurper to my love  
Fit together like fresh gloves  
We'd match like a team  
Hang by sides and greet  
We were strangers in the end  
My dear stranger friends


	6. like i care

the twilight beams down cosmic theta wave imagery

trying to seduce me like a succubus embassy

showing me that there's a whole new world out there

like I care

with you

the skies bleed sulfur and the clouds cry blood

the rain chokes black birds face down into the mud

showing me that the world is unfair

like I care

but I don't care

with you

sometime I get belligerent, hyper, or violent

sometimes you get to laughing, screaming, or crying

Its almost enough to make me want to care but

how could I and how would I dare

i couldn't manage to

not with you

and we don't speak

not beyond my stare

from the stairs

but I don't care

like I care

with you


	7. a tribute to the boy and the snake (but not for them)

There was a red snake

And a curious child

They met in the grass

I fell on my back

Your sharp eyes bright and yellow

Your candy corn teeth

Bite my neck and hiss

Fill me with your venom kiss

Concerned but not scared

"Serpent! A serpent!"

Mother bird would scream in fear

If she saw you here

You are a monster

Underneath my bed you hide

Slither in my sheets

"You didn't say 'no'"

I did't say yes either

Yet I trust a snake

I wouldn't blame you

How could I blame a victim

Of my own terror

Snake in the garden

Why does your bite taste so sweet

Did you come for me

Did you come from me

Everything you see in me

Do you wish to eat

There were two lovers

They killed each other in lust

All it ever was


	8. Up2

If it was up to me the fucking sun would be gone

If it was up to me you wouldn't have fucking a tongue

If it was up to me you'd never sing your songs

And I would never fall in love with you

And never fall apart for you

If it was up to me I'd make money on my knees

If it was up to me the world would go up in flames

If it was up to me I wouldn't have to beg "please"

And I would never say goodbye to you

I'd never cross paths with you

But because it's up to you the world is frozen like your heart

And because it's up to you I'm from Florida where it's hot

Because it's up to you I'll never get out unscathed

But because it's up to you true love seems like a maze

And because it's up to you I think that someone's in charge

Because it's up to you I don't wake up in the morning

And because it's up to you the fucking sun is always here

Because it's up to you I don't shave my leg hair

Because you're a monster

And I am afraid


	9. how many monsters can you fit in my closet?

all but one

they hide away in the closet

with the sun

he's coming but its not dark yet

three horns

candy corn teeth and flat fat tongue

never bored

even in the daylight he's not done

in the darkness

yellow cat eyes peeping from the covers

he gets heartless

he's not from styx, he's from something other

hot drool

in my sheets he wants more than food

ice cool

in the shadows a tentative mood

hungry

_salacious_

for me

_hedonistic_

deleterious

_sadistic_


	10. i'm terrified by the implications of meeting you because i'm already in love

it's impossible for a pretty boy like you

to love an ugly clown like me

with my Halloween paint

and your honey comb face

full disclosure i will be telling jokes

none of them are funny so lower your hopes

no one wants a John-Wayne-Charlie-in-a-bag

i'm so funny that absolutely no one will laugh

you're a Digiorno's hot pocket to me,

while i will be your little "microwave sleeve"

i'm not well designed and i don't fold

you're better of with something way too cold

at least they won't burn your tongue

quick disappointment and done

_(it's okay, it happens to a lot of frozen dinners)_

what tragedy happened

to make you want me?

would it be because

you're stuck in my dreams

you're on my mind

and that's not fine

in my nightmares we kiss

i wish you didn't exist

please don't ever talk to me

for the first time we meet


	11. happy happy

yes i am happy

thanky you for asking

no i am not sad or sappy

thanking you for asking

i am 2 times happy

happy happy

yes yes

yes happy


	12. BCB

Roses are red  
I'm Big Clown Billy  
Touch my Faygo  
And I'll slap you silly


	13. Punk Mofo

There was once a dumb punk motherfucker  
The whole town he made mutter "Oh brother."  
They collected their gats and as simple as that  
They all wasted that punk motherfucker


	14. Busy

I'm a busy busy man in a busy busy world  
I'm a busy busy woman and busy just keeps comin  
around to us   
leaving just  
dust


	15. Bad Moods

bad moods keep on draggin me down  
blowin me down and strapin me down  
all good moods just keep me down  
they know im devil bound  
hellion river bound  
but i dont keep me down  
even when i drown


	16. It's Over

I'm painting my songs in the eye of the storm  
I'm killing them off in the eye of it's form  
I'm dancing with Nox when the days are over  
Ever over


	17. Lately

Sometimes i'm a selfish sociopathic asshole   
and the next i'm an empathetic mess.  
Sometime I am feeble and weak and alarming   
but sometimes i'm a childish wreck.  
  
But lately  
I've been alone  
And lately  
I have started to show  
  
What goes on in my head  
and What I think about you;  
why I don't leave my bed  
and how this is nothing new,  
at least not to you.  
  
Lately i've been through  
lengthy swings in my mood  
Like a nightmare that will never end  
A fear of a wakening to her expectation   
is why I never leave my bed.

But soon I will come to  
And my hell will begin  
I will learn to love a new  
As my ultimate sin


	18. The One

The one

My momma said to keep and

My homies say to sleep with

A sandman in the streets but

A boogie in the sheets man

A cupid could compete with

A gruesome cherub thing in

A battle with a sharpened spade

A heart split in half and caved in

A terror at first sight at night

A black knight with a knife

A thing that might end my life

My love I can't lie to

My love I can't run to

The one


	19. To My Erlking (the one who ruined my life)

Mutation; a good word that fits you well

Dan Schneider, Dahmer, and a product of

Some thing; edge of my bed sniffing my smell

You would eat gumbo made from a dead dove

You; scarring my demons away to claim

Me; scared of the people watching me burned

What river shall I cry; what color rain

Sins I fear will catch me; penance I've earned

Snake or goat or not; helplessly I'm drawn

Shapes of compulsion; need I divulge in

Monochrome; checkered world; take me, a pawn

Salacious never are you caught; seen limp

In Oasis you cling to me, your fling

Dead man's land you are nowhere to be seen


	20. Dialogue De Diables

You say

you are the snake that curled under my porch

trying not to die in the cold, termites picking at flesh

they should've warned me about you in school

just DARE me not to get addicted, kissing you

to me you're not a billie goat, you stink too good

you've got too much irish charm with that black cashmere

how about you take those cloying sweet cotton candy lips

and plant them in my chest to befold my lungs

you take my breath a way you sodomite fag

in an impossible mission we could cool each other down

vent to each other and make jokes about shafts

if i was Alice you would be Carol

oh so dangerous seductress of evil

i've heard that you can't scare the willing

so come and get statutory with me

i'll be the Alien you could be my Predator

it'd be a horror scene for the church and the state

penetrate me with your undressing eyes

but knowing you

the whole room must be naked right now

go a head and victimize me and infantasize me

i'll pepper your salty skin with kisses, devour you whole

i'll sing "Serpant! Serpant!" like i'm protecting something

but you may slither right through and swallow me down

and i will sit in the belly of the beast until you die

you can leech me like succubus, incubus, pygmalion to bond

i can help you shed your scales if you could clean my horns

and maybe i might sneak a look maybe i might bleat

when i see just how monstrance you are about

just how monstrous you can really be "It's terrible..."

You say

that _you_ are the snake


End file.
